Dolesdale, Anoka
Dolesdale, Anoka is a city or town (many people cannot agree on which) in Anoka. It is where many of the main characters of ''Some Kid Guys'' take residence. History Dolesdale was founded by Archweather Dole in 1854. After Archweather Dole was banned for life from the state of Georgia in the year 1844 for committing the crime of mass arson (nearly destroying all of three-year-old Atlanta), he was ordered by the Supreme Court to pack all of his possessions and exit the state to never return. Ten days past, Dole did exactly that. He traveled up northwest where he planned to set up a little village in the middle of America (somewhere north around where modern Kansas and Missouri border) which took three months to travel to. Once Dole had made it, he encountered the Watadole people. After attempting to make a peaceful deal with them which failed horribly, resulting in many of his people being murdered, Archweather decided to pillage the Watadole people's lands and claim them as his own. Dolesdale vs Greensdale Although Greensdale's founder, Eugene Green, and Dolesdale's were close friends, sharing somewhat of a brotherly bond, their founded towns grew towards hating each other. Sports It is shown on multiple occasions that Greensdale pales in comparison to Dolesdale in sports. Baseball There were only two occurrences when Greensdale defeated Dolesdale in baseball: the first was when half of the Dolesdale Coyotes reported sick when a food-borne bug spread throughout Dolesdale, and the other when all but one of the Coyotes forgot which team they were supposed to play for and obliterated the one guy who remained loyal to the Coyotes (Stuffy O'Connors was the only Coyote who remembered). Geology Dolesdale is located in the state of Anoka which is in the center of the United States of America where Kansas, Iowa, Missouri, and Nebraska "meet" (although the four states do not properly make contact with each other's boarders, they're pretty close, so it's good enough). Dolesdale has many biomes located within its boarders including a few forests, three lakes, a mountain, and even a small desert. Districts Dolesdale has four districts in which people live: (in order of quality) the rich district, the commoners district, the ghetto, and the Dolesdale Downs. Richfield Richfield, a common nickname given to the rich district of Dolesdale, is a prestegious area where many celebrities take residence. Dolesdale Town Y'see, it's because of this place no one can decide if Dolesdale is a city or a town. This is where wealthy and moderately rich people live. Dolesdale Ghetto The Dolesdale ghetto is where people too poor to afford good housing end up. Non-Whites, rednecks, and drug dealers reside in what's usually labeled "the place where decent living comes to die". Dolesdale Downs As the worst part of Dolesdale by far, the Dolesdale Downs have been strictly advised against visiting. Everyone here is what's called a "mobie", a person who lives in the Dolesdale Downs and heavily does drugs. Category:Some Kid Guys Category:Cities Category:Towns Category:Locations